


Hale Emprie

by PassionateAuthor (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Laura Hale, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Beacon Hills is a Beacon, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, F/F, F/M, Laura Hale Lives, M/M, Magic, Other Supernatural Creatures - Freeform, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Past Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Teen Wolf AU, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PassionateAuthor
Summary: In one night the Hale pack was almost completely wiped out except for three members. Leaving Beacon Hills unclaimed and to become a Beacon for other creatures to try and claim. While Rhys and Ash are on their way to Beacon Hills to start their new lives they save Laura from getting killed by Argent henchmen. They are going to help the Hales take their land back and will gain key allies on the way, but there is someone else after this land and will do anything to claim the land.This is the Hale land and the Hale Empire will reign true or burn in flames for the final time.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Lydia Martin, Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Danny Mahealani/Original Male Character(s), Derek Hale/Original Male Character(s), Isaac Lahey/Jackson Whittemore, Laura Hale/Sheriff Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys so if you remember this name than you might have read some of my stories on here. My account got deleted by an Ex and they broke my laptop. I don't know how long it's been, but I'm here and hopefully some of you guys remember, but if not than I hope you guys will come to enjoy the stories that I put out. So, here is the first chapter and I hope everyone will enjoy it. Happy reading. Also, I tried to fix as many errors and misspellings that I could find.

In the thick of the night almost invisible against the darkness of the night, a black Dodge Challenger zooms down abandon a highway. The highway is encased on either side by woods. Inside the car are two teen boys, the windows are down allowing the warm fall night to blow into the car.

“That’s the sweet scent of California.” The driver says a smile gracing his face. He then sighs. “I truly can’t believe that they are letting us literally move here by ourselves. This is going to be so much fun. What do you think Rhys?”

Rhys just hums a smile on his face as he leans out the window letting the night air blow across his face. It’s not really a surprise that they are letting them leave. Rhys was never really part of their community and knew that he could leave whenever he wanted to. What surprises him though was that they allowed Ash to come with him. Ash being the only youngest and only son of one of the leaders Rhys thought they would have definitely told him that he couldn’t come. Here they are though leaving the compound and heading towards the town of Beacon Hills. Seeing the welcome sign Rhys can’t stop the smile from spreading across his face. As soon as they cross the city line though they both feel electricity flow through them causing a gasp to escape. 

“Rhys?” Ash looks over to the passenger side seeing Rhys body stiff. After a few seconds he can see the other teen relaxing before he falls back into the seat with a heavy sigh eyes glowing cerulean blue. Looking into the rearview mirror he his sees forest green eyes are also glowing. He can feel his body tingling and his grip on the steering wheel tighten. “What the hell is going on?”

Rhys looks at him in confusion before realizing something. “You haven’t been out the compound before?” Ash shakes his head.

As quick as it comes it’s gone and the two can finally relax. Ash pulls the car over panting as if he has ran miles instead of just sitting in a car. Rhys on the other hand is trying not bolt out the car and look for the first source of blood he comes across. Finally feels like he’s under control Ash goes to start up he car when a woman screams break through the silence. They both look to the right, into the dark woods. 

“Don’t tell me you didn’t hear that?” 

“I heard it, but what can we do?” Rhys looks at him with a raised eyebrow. “You want us to rush in and what say we heard the scream. Even if we were in the woods just popping up out of nowhere would draw attention to us. I say we just head to the house, unpack, and get some rest we have a lot of stuff to do tomorrow.”

Before Ash could even say anything a gunshot rings out causing both of them to look back to the woods. The smell of gunpowder with the underlining scent of something flowery reaches him. Though something tingles his nose. Something sweet. Something alluring that calls to him. Like the siren calling sailors to their doom. The tingling in his gums begins and he looks at Ash, who gasps. Rhys knows his eyes are glowing and he can see Ash working his mouth to say something, but before he could get a word out Rhys is out the car running into the woods. Ash watches the blur as he puts the car in park, cuts it off and runs off after the other teen.  
*  
Running for her life through the woods, fear completely etched on her face. Black veins spreading across her body. She holds her side as rivers of crimson red flow through her fingers. Not paying attention to anything in front of her she doesn’t see the uprooted tree root, and trip on it and crashes to the ground. A weak groan escapes her, but she tries to quickly stand up only for a bullet to hit her in her calf. A scream erupts from her, but never tries to stop getting up. Hearing leaves crunching around only fuels her trying to get up.

“No, you don’t bitch.” A voice snarls as a booted foot slams down on her calf, erupting another scream from her. “You aren’t going anywhere.” More men come out the thickets and surround her. “We finally captured her.” The man leans down and grabs the woman by her hair and makes her face him. “Laura Hale one of the last remaining Hale members. You know that we’ve been working hard to get you come here and you just walk right into us.”

He chuckles before shoving her head back into the dirt. He stands up and holds his hand out and one of the other men gives him a machete. “Now, let’s get this over and don’t worry we are going to make sure that this is as painful as possible.”

Laura stares at the man horror shining in her hazel green eyes. In her eyes the machete raises up, but she refuses to close her eyes. If she’s going to die than she wants to stare at them. The man smirks and goes to bring it down. At the last second before it almost reaches Laura a blur comes out the thickets tackling the man into bushes. All eyes stare in horror as the bushes starts to shake and the man screaming. It’s not a regular scream, but one of prey about to be slaughtered by a predator. The man continued to scream, but no one dares to move and that’s when Laura hears it. A crunch echoes through the woods followed by a wet squelch and complete silence follows quickly. Then she smells it the coppery scent of blood. No one dears to move

“Boss,” One of the men calls and that seems to snap every one of their momentary freeze before all guns are pointed to the area of the bushes. “Get out of there now!”

A severed arm comes flying out the bushes. Laura and the men look down at it and even if they didn’t already know that the arm belonged to the leader of these men, the machete gripped in his hand is good enough answer. Rustling in the bushes causes the men to aim the guns back as a figure stands up. The figure slowly turns to them cerulean blue eyes glowing as he slowly makes his way towards them. One of the men throws their flashlight on him and fear crawls up their spine. Laura watches him and unlike the men she doesn’t feel fear maybe because she knows that she’s not his target, but she understands why they would be scared. The figure is a teen boy with blood dripping from his mouth completely covering the front of his body. 

“Open fire!”

With no hesitation all the men start to open fire on the figure. Laura stares in horror knowing that there is no way he would be able to survive that, but when the bullets stop instead of seeing a dead body. The teen is still standing there a smirk on his face as the bullets float harmlessly in front of him. The men stare in horror and watches as the bullets harmlessly fall to the ground.

“You know you could have waited for me.” A voice says as another figure walks into the clearing. “But, no Rhys always got to rush in with no plan.”

“Would had rather I drink from you Ash?” Rhys asks turning to the other teen who just sighs. “Thought so, plus I knew you would catch up.” He looks over to Ash with a smile and the other just smiles back before they turn back to the men a cold detached looks spreading across their face. “So, what should we do with them?”

Ash tilts his head innocently. “I don’t know. I mean these men ganged up on one woman and was going to kill her. You feed off their boss.” Rhys smiles and the shine from the flashlight shows his fangs. “I know that we should allow the lady to kill one, but the others” Ash twists his hand and five of the six remaining men necks snaps before they slump to the ground. “And now there was one.”

The last remaining man stares at the two in horror and goes to step back. Laura grabs the man leg and drags him down to the ground. Acting quick Laura quickly straddles the man. Letting the wolf come forwards she stares down at the man with glowing blue eyes.

“Who sent you after me?” She growls out holding a clawed hand under his throat. “Talk now or I’ll slit your throat right here right now.” The man turns his head and Rhys kneels down on one side and Ash on the other side. A dark smile spreads across their faces. The man turns his head to face Laura only to shriek when he sees her face transformed. “Talk now!”

“Argents.” He says and Laura eyes widen before a dark growl escapes her. “They have a plan to get rid of you, your Uncle, and your brother.” Rhys and Ash look at her to see that she has a look of horror etched on her face. 

Rhys grabs his head and forces him to look in his direction. “What do they have planned and don’t lie.”

“I don’t know.” He says panicking. “I don’t know all I was told is that one of the Hales will be back in Beacon Hills and we need to take her out.” Rhys and Ash looks back at each other before looking at Laura. They all know that he’s telling the truth, but that doesn’t change his fate. “Let me go and I promise. I promise that I won’t say anything.”

Laura and Rhys hear the skip his heart gives. “Lies.” Is the only thing she say before she slowly drags her claw along his throat deep enough to cause bleeding out, but not deep enough that he will die quick.

They all watch as he struggles and chokes and tries to stop the bleeding, but it’s not use. They watch as the light slowly leaves his eyes before Rhys and Ash helps her stand. She looks at both of them, but Rhys just frowns.

“You’ve been poisoned, by wolfsbane?” Laura shakily nods. “Shit we got to get her to the house.”

Ash not knowing what’s going on can see the worry etched on Rhys face and how pale the woman is looking; he knows that they need to get out of the woods. “Ignis Inferni.” Laura watches in complete shock as all the bodies around them burst into blue flames. It’s not long before all the bodies completely turn to ashes. “There,” he says. “We don’t need any evidence of the bodies being spotted in the morning.” Throwing Laura’s arm over his shoulder he smiles at her. “I’m Ash and that’s Rhys.”

Laura looks at both of them with a. “Laura. Thanks for coming out to help me.”

Rhys opens his mouth to say something, but a roar that causes their bones to rattle forces all three to freeze. Uncontrollable fear spreads through them. Ash stares at the other two and can practically see the fear written across their faces. Ash smiles trying to erase the fear in the air. “I didn’t know there were other werewolves with you.”

“There aren’t.” Laura says shakily. 

Again, the roar happens and this time it feels like it’s coming closer. It wasn’t a wolf, both Laura and Rhys thinks. It’s deeper and guttural that almost resembles a lion. Once that thought enters Rhys mind his eyes widen.

“We have to go. Now!” Both of them look at each other and can see the cold fear spreading across his face. Ash opens his mouth to say something, but Rhys cuts him off. “We don’t have time to talk we have to go now.”

He starts to move gently not wanting to aggravate Laura wounds. Rhys can feel eyes piercing into his back. The teen didn’t dare look behind him he just wants to get them out of the woods. They could try to take on the beast, but with Laura injured and dying he doesn’t want to risk anyone. Meanwhile Laura does look behind and sees piercing red eyes staring back at her. Those weren’t the eyes of a Werewolf. Laura didn’t know what it is, but she understand the urgency of Rhys and helps them move quicker wanting to get them out the forest as quick as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys dumps Laura on the couch and both of the boys stare at her. In the car, Ash gave her his hoodie so, that she could have some semblance of being clothed. Her skin has gone sickly pale. Her body begins to shake, and she starts coughing up what looks like black blood.

Rhys dumps Laura on the couch and both of the boys stare at her. In the car Ash gave her his hoodie so, that she could have some semblance of being clothed. Her skin has gone sickly pale. Her body begins to shake, and she starts coughing up what looks like black blood.

“Rhys,” Ash calls looking at the blonde and Rhys can see how scared he’s looking. “I wasn’t trained in healing Wolfsbane poisoning. What do we do?”

Rhys stares at Ash before looking at Laura. Being that back at the compound he spent more time with the Wolves he knows how to cure the poisoning. The first process won’t work since they didn’t have any of the bullets and cutting her open will get blood everywhere. That only leaves one.

“Ash listen to me. I need you to put your strongest silence spell over the house.” Not even asking a question the raven-haired youth begins to chant. The blonde turns back to Laura before he slowly moves over to her. He kneels next to the couch and Laura turns to him glassy eyes connecting with his. He gives her a smile. “You know what I have to do right?”

She nods before she turns over on her stomach. Rhys pulls up the hoodie to see the wound on. A frown spreads across the teen’s face as he watches the black blood flow out of the wounds. The smell of rotten flesh hits his nose. Holding his hand up, he takes a deep calming breath before a flame erupts in both hands. Not even giving a countdown or warning he slams the flames into the wounds. A scream that could wake the dead rips from her throat. Laura’s wolf is screaming at her to get away from the pain, to lash out at the source, but Laura knows that this pain is only short and will save her life. The smell of burning flesh permeates the house and it takes all of Ash will to not break concentration. Soon Laura completely stops struggling and Rhys holds the flames for a few more seconds before the flames die down. Dropping the spell Ash moves over to Rhys and stares down at the prone figure.

“Is she?” Ash hesitate.

Rhys stares down at the woman a frown spreads across his face, until he smiles when he sees the wounds start to close. “She’ll be fine. Just passed out.” Standing up he brushes himself off. “I’m going to go see if I can find out where she’s staying and get her clothes.”

Ash just nods. He watches the blonde leave in a blur before staring back at Laura. Then he remembers that roar and stands. He begins chanting again and only stops when he feels the protection cover the house. It’s a small thing and it’ll keep them protected until he looks up some stronger protection.  
*  
Stopping in the tree line Rhys stares at the old motel. Laura scent is strong here is most likely where she is was staying. He looks around making sure no one is around, before making his way out the woods. Heading to the front office he steps in and smiles at the old man standing behind the desk.

“Hi,” The teen says voice turning seductive and his eyes beginning to glow. His smile only widens when he watches the man's eyes glass over. “I’m looking for Laura Hale’s room. I’ll need the key to it also.”

The man blankly nods before going through his computer and pulling out a key. “Room 142.”

Rhys just smiles before grabbing the key and walking out the office. The teen walks down the walkway but comes to a halt when he sees the car. If it was a normal black BMW sitting there it wouldn’t catch Rhys's attention. It’s the body of mutilated bodies of two dead deer’s One was shoved through the windshield head almost torn completely from its body. Blood flowing freely from its nose painting the hood of the car. The other is shoved completely through the back window. From the spot that he’s standing, he can tell that these were only killed a few minutes ago. Moving closer he notices a symbol carved into it. It’s a crescent-shaped moon with two wings on either side of it. Rhys digs in his back pocket pulls his phone out and takes a picture of the symbol. Maybe Laura will know what this is. He turns towards the door and stops when he sees the same symbol drawn on the door in what looks like blood. Taking another picture Rhys throws the door open just wanting to get out of her. Luckily for him, it seems like Laura didn’t unpack anything. Grabbing the two suitcases and heads out the room. The blonde quickly moves across the street into the woods. Once out of sight Rhys blurs back to the house. The teen has a bad feeling about all this.  
*  
The next day arrives around and Laura gives a groan. The first thing she notices is that she is alive. That’s something to note, but she doesn’t feel any pain. The brunette remembers last night, the hunters ambushing her at her motel. Then she ran through the forest and almost died if it wasn’t for. She quickly sits up and sees Rhys and Ash sitting at the counter eating pancakes. They both notice her and turn to her with a smile. 

“Well, good morning,” Ash says with a smile. “Rhys went to your motel and got your clothes.” Laura looks at the side of the couch to see all her stuff sitting. “I know you don’t want to just be wearing a hoodie all day.”

Laura looks down at her body and the black hoodie with wings on the front. She smiles at both of them before she heads to the bathroom they directed with her luggage. Turning on the water Laura turns to stare at herself in the mirror. Dirt covers her face, twigs in her hair. Other than that, you couldn’t tell that she has been out in the woods running for her life. Laura takes the hoodie off before tossing it on the floor. Getting into the shower a sigh escapes her as the hot water hits her. Even though she just took a shower not even a day ago it something about having the dirt and grime getting off their body. Scrubbing her body, it doesn’t take her long before she’s stepping out and getting dressed. Once completely dressed she heads out the bathroom. Moving over to the counter she is meeting with a plate of pancakes and eggs.

“Thanks.” She says.

Taking a bite, a moan of satisfaction escapes her, and Ash can’t stop smiling. “Rhys is a great cook. That’s one of the main reasons why I had to follow Rhys out of the compound.”

“What’s the second reason?” Rhys asks around his mouth full of food.

“Someone has to be around to make sure that you are okay. Plus, have you seen the guys that are at the compound. I need something proper to look at.”

Both Laura and Rhys chuckles. “So, you’ve known each other for a while?”

Ash nods. “Rhys saved me from a Wendigo when we were ten.”

Laura looks at him and the teen just shrugs. “I caught it off-guard. My parents taught me how to fight a lot of supernatural creatures, so I did what I was taught.” Rhys then remembers the scene from last night and digs out his phone. Bring up the picture he hands it to Laura. “Do you know what this means?”

Taking the phone Laura’s blood runs cold. She knows exactly what this means. Rhys and Ash look at her back straight a frown on their faces. “Where did you get this picture from?”

“From your outside your motel room,” Rhys says. “One was through the windshield the other was completely through your back seat. Rhys then motions for her to swipe. The symbol causes her eyes to widen. “That was drawn on your door. Do you know what that means?”

“It’s a challenge?” Both teens stare at her confusion on their faces. “This town has always been my family’s territory. Even after the fire, it was always ours. One member of the pack must always be on the land to keep the claim.”

“That’s a good thing right?” Ash looks at both of them. “I mean if you still have a member of your pack here, you have back up.”

“Ash think for a second. How many packs were in the compound?”

“Twelve.”

“Exactly, and all those packs have at least ten plus members in them. Plus, an Alpha and a second. Right now, it’s only Laura who is here. Still, she’s not an Alpha. So, it’ll be three against at least ten others and we don’t even know if they will all be wolves. You know what other creatures are out there.”

“Wait, you said three?”

“Duh,” Ash says with a smile. “We are already in this. After last night they are most likely coming for us. We talked about it last night.”

Laura stares at both of them and a smile spreads across her face. Then she remembers the reason why she came back. “My uncle.” She starts and they both look at her. “That’s why I came here. I thought he died in the fire, but I got a call from the hospital here saying that he survived and is a coma. I was going to go see him when I got attacked by hunters.”

“Well, it seems like we do have something that we have to do first,” Ash says standing up causing both look at him in confusion. “We going to see Laura’s uncle and maybe we can figure out who is after her.”

She looks at both of them and couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across her face. The three dig in trying to finish their food before heading out to Beacon Hills Memorial.  
*  
At Beacon Hills Memorial a woman is walking down the hospital hallway. She greets all her co-workers with a smile as she journeys her way to her destination. Entering the last room on the floor, the woman turns to close the door a dark and sinister look spreading across her face. Making sure the door is locked behind her, the woman turns and faces the man who’s sleeping on the bed in front of her. The woman’s smile turns even more sinister as she makes her way towards him. Reaching the bed, she rubs a hand down the man’s face 

“So, handsome,” She says scratching his beard. “The doctors may not understand why you were able to heal without a single scar.” She then pulls out a needle with a purple flower inside of it. “You see Peter I know what you truly are, and I can’t have people coming here and taking you away from. So, I did some research and found you wolfsbane can kill you, but if you dilute it then it stops the healing process and makes you weak.” She looks up and sees Peter staring at her with so much hatred. “Awe you are finally awake. Well, since you are awake I want to tell you something that I did. I found your niece and I called her and told her about you being in the hospital and like the good little niece and she came.” She sees something keen to hope, but she’s about to quickly end that. “So, I called the local hunters. You should know them. The Argents and they sent a group of men to handle her. She’s most likely dead.” The woman shrugs as the man tries to struggle to get up. “Don’t worry Peter it’s all going to get better. I just need you to go to sleep a little longer.” Perter growls something. “What did you says dear I couldn’t hear you.”

“I’m going to kill.”

“Awe I’m going to have to do something about that mouth, but right now nighty night Peter.”

The woman holds the needle up to the IV and goes to inject it into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two I hope you guys like and will continue reading and follow me on not only this story, but the others that I have on here.


	3. Update

Hey, this is a quick update. I'm going to be redoing this story completely. I don't like the structure of it and want to try and make it more detailed. So, I'm going to leave this story up, but post a new. So, please show that one some attention also when it's posted


End file.
